diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enai/Centaine
Aus Schatten wird Licht Ich wandere allein,durch Kummer und Pein solang ist die Zeit der Einsamkeit,bitte lass mich nicht allein oder versuch mich zu heilen,hörst Du mich nicht schreien? Warum will ich dich..zurück..solang ist die Zeit der Einsamkeit.. Oh du..das Licht so nehme mich doch auf,weise mich nicht zurück..lass mich nicht allein.. Egal wie oft ich zu Dir spreche,wie ich dich anbettle mich endlich zu hören..du schweigst..und nur das leise Pochen des Herzens in mir hält mich noch auf mir ein anderen Weg zu Dir zu suchen. Shattrath die Stadt die nie schläft,die von Licht umgeben ist .Es schwirren die verschiedenste Völker um dieses Nadelöhr wie die Motten bei Nacht um das Kerzenlicht und so reiht sich auch das hagere Wesen mit in den Schwarm ein,sitzt da und betet mit geschlossenen Augen ,spricht Tonlos immer die gleichen Worte,wartet darauf das sie erhört wird. Sie zweifelt ,hadert mit sich und ihre Knie schmerzen,taub sind die Beine die schon lange eingeschlafen sind und noch immer sitzt sie da,wartet auf eine Antwort,wartet darauf das die Bilder die Ihr gezeigt wurden Gewissheit werden. "Es ist soviel was du von meiner Seele verlangst,ich ertrage es nicht mehr die last ist zu schwer.." leise raunt sie diese Worte ehe sich ihre Lider schließen. Dankbar nimmt sie die leere auf die sie erwartet,sie umhüllt wie eine Art Kokon,die Geräusche dringen nur noch wage an ihr Ohr als hätte sich Watte in diese eingenistet um sie abzuschirmen von den Stimmen.Ihr Körper sackt kraftlos auf den Boden. Sie spürt nicht wie sie von starken kräftigen Händen angehoben wird ,fort getragen von ein lichten Wesen . Bilder blitzen auf..Sie geht auf das Licht zu und ihr Blick schweift kurz neben sich hinab,lächelnd hat sie dieses kleine zarte Wesen an der Hand. Der Blick geht wieder nach vorne,verträumt und selig gar friedlich scheint es aus ihr heraus zu strahlen als sie ein Schemen wahrnimmt. Das Lichte Wesen dreht sich zu ihr und legt sanft eine Art Hand auf ihre Schultern.Ein Lichtstrahl gleitet durch ihren Körper der leicht zuckt und mit wohligen Wonnen die Berührung aufnimmt. "Du musst dich entscheiden..Lebe und kämpfe oder stirb und gib nach!.Das Licht ist immer da und hört dich auch wenn Du die Worte die es zu dir spricht nicht immer gleich wahrnimmst.Zweifel ist der stärkste Feind den man selber bekämpfen muss,Furcht,Mutlosigkeit sind nur eines der stillen Begleiter. Entweder man überwindet dieses oder zerbricht am ewigen Kampf." Der Weg des Sterbens... Manchmal spielt das Schicksal mit Dir wie der Wind mit einer Feder die zu Boden gleitet.Je nachdem wie die Feder sanft von einer Boe erwischt wird,wirbelt sie herum oder gleitet sanft zu Boden. ''Mein Schicksal war es schon immer das mich der Wind aufwirbelte,nie fand ich die Zeit auszuruhen .Nun werde ich gezwungen still zu stehen,zu ruhen,mich treiben zu lassen auf die Windboen die mich sanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen.Ich werde sterben und niemand wird es verhindern können. Ich blicke zurück auf die Zeit die ich hier verweilen durfte und muss schlucken,was habe ich vollbracht? Was habe ich bewirkt um mein Platz in dieser Welt zu rechtfertigen? Ich muss einsehen das ich nur ein kleiner Grashalm auf einer endlos weiten Wiese bin,immer habe ich versucht mich gegen den Wind zu stellen und scheiterte kläglich. ''Ich muss bevor ich es nicht mehr kann ins reine kommen mit den Personen die ich vor den Kopf gestossen habe.Ich bin es mir schuldig.Ich stehe zu dem was ich sagte,was ich Tat und welche Handlungen ich vollführte.Das Licht stehe mir bei wenn ich diese Schritte tue. "Centaine?"..Sie drehte sich um und lächelte den Drenai an. "Ja,Tivroos,was möchtest du?" "Es ist Zeit,komm und begleite mich so das wir deine Schmerzen etwas lindern können bei einem Gebet." Enai seufzte und stützte sich etwas schwer fällig mit den Händen ab als Sie aufstand und ihn folgte. Wie lang ist es her das sie aus Uldum hier ankam,ein dummer Zufall war es der sie unbedacht durch das Portal laufen ließ,sie war so in Gedanken das sie nicht merke wie es vor ihr Auftauchte,erst als es zu spät war und der Strudel des Portals sie erfasste erkannte sie es. War es Schicksal? Eine Fügung des Lichts oder gar geplant? Wer mag das schon sagen,für Enai auf jeden Fall hätte es nicht passender kommen können.Die Magenproblem erwiesen sich als echtes Problem noch einige Zeit länger in dieser Wüste und sie wäre wohl dort umgekommen.Sie spürte das es nicht das Essen oder das Klima war was ihr diese Übelkeit und Schmerzen bereitete,aber erst als Sie in Shattrath ankam und ein hiesigen Heiler aufsuchte bekam sie Gewissheit. Jemand hatte sie kontinuierlich Vergiftet,wie das möglich war wusste Sie nicht ,doch was machte es jetzt noch aus.Sie nahm die Strafe an die ihr ein Fremder auferlegt hat denn er hat ihr letztendlich den Weg gezeigt den sie hätte schon so lange gehen sollen. "Tivroos?",der Drenai bliebt stehen und wartete darauf das sie ihm näher kam. "Ja,Centaine?" "Denkst Du heute wird es mir antworten?" Schwer ging ihr Atem doch ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Zufriedenheit aus die man nur selten bei Ihr sah. Er lächelte nur und bot ihr einen Arm an um den Weg mit Ihr gemeinsam fort zu setzten. "Das kostbarste Vermächtnis eines Wesens ist die Spur, die seine Liebe in unseren Herzen zurückgelassen hat.Auch Du hast eine Spur hinterlassen, denke daran wenn wir gleich beten." Der Abschied..und das Ende. Für ein Augenblick war ich schwach,gab mich für ein Moment der Trauer hin bald nicht mehr zu sein und dann gab er mir Trost mit seiner Nähe ,sein hinnehmen der Situation und ich nahm es wieder an. Ich bereue nichts.Nicht ein Schritt,nicht eine Geste oder ein Wort.Ich weiß nun das ich nicht vergessen werde. Enai wollte gerade auf Ihr Zimmer gehen und den Versammlungsraum auf der Aldor-Terrasse verlassen als sie ihn dort sah. "Enai?..was?",er brach ab und zupfte den Hut etwas nervös nach oben um sie anzusehen. Enai lächelte nur und ging langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu blieb aber auf gewissen Abstand . "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn,seine Abwehrhaltung die er wohl unbewusst an nahm,übersehend. "Geschäfte.." brummte er sehr undeutlich. Enai nickte sachte. "Es ist gut dich zu sehen bevor es nicht mehr geht." Sie deutete nach hinten zum Versammlungsraum, "..magst du dich mit mir dort hinsetzen?" Zögernd folgte er Ihr als sie langsamen Schrittes zu den Bänken ging und sich etwas schwer fällig hinsetzte. "Was heißt nicht mehr geht?" Enai lächelte ,man sah ihr förmlich ihre Ruhe und Zuversicht an entgegen der Situation in der sie sich befand. "Setzt dich doch bitte..",er nahm ihr Gegenüber Platz,sie verstand es und war ihm überhaupt nicht böse über seine ablehnende gar vorsichtige Haltung . Sie atmete ruhig und dennoch schwer kurz auf und begann zu erzählen,immer wieder unterbrach sie sich als er sie fassungslos anschaute,ein warf ob sie sicher sei..und man doch noch andere Meinungen einholen könnte.Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit dabei stand dann auf und legte ihn eine Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Es gibt kein zurück mehr,ich werde sterben." ''Sie blickte über die Terrasse hinweg zum Lichtstrahl der über Shattrah strahlte,kurz schloss sie die Augen und schöpfte neue Kraft nur um sich dann neben ihn zu setzen. ''"Weine nicht um mich.." Er schüttelte den Kopf.."Ich werde stark sein...." sie seufzte kurz auf, "Das musst du nicht für mich.." "..für mich..für dich es ist das gleiche"..fügte er leise hinzu. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Zeit die sie zusammen verbrachten,immer wieder ging ihr Atem schwer und sie spürte das sie schwächer wurde.Lang war es her das sie mit Tivroos ein Gebet abgehalten hatte und es ermüdete sie so lange dort zu sitzen. Sie stand auf und hielt ihn ihre Hand entgegen. "Lass uns ein Stück gehen." er nahm ihre Hand und sie wollte ihn aufhelfen,doch so wirklich tat sie es dennoch nicht. Sie versuchte ihre Schwäche etwas zu überspielen,etwas die Trauer aus der Stimmung zu nehmen. Sie gingen zu ihrem Zimmer und müde setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett,sie hielt ihn ihre Hände entgegen die er ergriff.Sachte drückte sie sie etwas. "Denkst Du..du kannst das?" Er senkte den Blick,suchte nach Worten .."Ich..weiß es nicht.." Ena löste eine Hand und versuchte sein Kopf anzuheben den er im selben Moment anhob um sie anzuschauen. "Du musst es nicht,ich verstehe es." Sie konnte nicht anders in dem Moment erfasste sie eine unendliche Traurigkeit das sie ihn im Arm nahm,lautlos rannen ihr Tränen über die Wange. Eine Weile blieben sie so,jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach ehe sich Enai aufraffte und sich die Tränen wegwischte. "Es wird Zeit,du solltest zu deiner Verabredung gehen,bevor du mir hier noch anfängst zu Weinen wie ein Waschweib..!" Sie lächelte ihn mit roten leicht verweinten Augen an und schämte sich keinesfalls dafür,er schluckte kurz und nickte dann schief grinsend,wohl dankbar das sie es sagte. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Wange und schaute ihn fragend an ;"Darf ich?" er nickte.."..natürlich wie könnte ich.."..er brach stockend ab. Enai sah ihn wieder mit diesen für sie doch recht untypisch zufriedenen lächeln an und beugte sich vor um ihn ein Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben,sie schloß kurz die Augen dabei. "Lebe wohl!" Er schmunzelte leicht,hatte wohl mit was anderen gerechnet was sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen quittierte. "Lebe wohl!",sprach er dann leise eher er sich umdrehte und eiligst den Raum verließ,sie sah noch lange auf die Tür die er schloss und es liefen ihr wieder einige Tränen die Wangen hinab,das lächeln auf ihren Gesicht erstarb dabei nicht. Sie holte Ihr Buch hervor und schrieb einige Zeilen hinein ehe sie es endgültig schloss und Tivroos herbei rief. "Centaine? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte ihn zu. "Ja,ich bin soweit,bereite alles vor.Die Nachricht ist verschickt an Rakel?" "Ja,der Bote ist Unterwegs und auch die hiesige Magierin ist eingeweiht.Alles ist erledigt so wie du es wolltest" Enai nickte langsam und sank in Ihre Kissen. "Dann habe ich nichts mehr zu erledigen hier.Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werde ich bereit sein." Tivroos saß noch lange neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand während sie schwer Atmend in einen ruhigen Schlaf sank aus dem sie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erwachte. OOC: Hiermit bedanke ich mich bei allen die meinen Char in dieser Zeit begleitet haben.